


Nightmare

by I_can_drive_car



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, mob, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_drive_car/pseuds/I_can_drive_car
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 9





	Nightmare

贾斯廷不知道自己为什么会出现在国会大厦，除了他这里没有任何人。太奇怪了，太奇怪了。这里竟然连个保安都没有。

简直就像在做梦。

贾斯廷试图走出国会大厦去外面看看，忽然有人抓住了他的手腕，几个陌生的面孔从四面八方冲上来，他们围着他把他逼到墙角。贾斯廷打量着他们身上的衣服，其中一个人T恤上印着的大大的“Fuck Trudeau”字样让他感到很不舒服。他想起自己曾经参加游行被反对者围堵的事情，不过这一回没有可以帮他解围的保安了。

“你们好？你们是想和我谈谈吗？”贾斯廷努力让自己软软的声音变得更加柔和，但他们就像听不懂贾斯廷的话一样，反而抓住了他的手腕，把他拖到桌子附近。

“等等，放开我！”贾斯廷开始挣扎，那群人捏着他的后颈把他用力按在桌子上。

“别这样……好好谈谈吧，求你们了……”贾斯廷的声音染上了哭腔，他不知道他们要对他做些什么，直到为首的男人用力扒下了他的裤子，在他圆润丰满的臀部留下了几道红色的指甲划痕。贾斯廷吃痛地叫了出来。男人用双手粗暴地掰开他的臀瓣，那里一片泥泞，还有什么液体往外流着。

贾斯廷回忆了一下他最近的一次性爱，他的确在被操得迷迷糊糊的时候哭喊着求埃马纽埃尔射在里面。那里湿得一塌糊涂。他的手指伸向贾斯廷的臀缝，慢慢往下移，摸到一条紧闭的缝隙。贾斯廷一阵剧烈地颤抖。

“不要碰我！”他努力想让自己的声音变得强势，而声音中的哭腔暴露了他的恐惧。他就像只对陌生人亮出并不锋利的爪子的小猫。

“我们敬爱的总理原来是条小母狗啊？你流了好多水。”他说着，用手指剥开贾斯廷薄薄的阴唇，露出藏在里面的小阴蒂。这个器官很小也很漂亮，在男人们的注视下瑟瑟发抖。

“一直摸你这里，你很快就会高潮的对吧？”

贾斯廷几乎停止了思考。对方的手在他的腿间快速动着，快感袭击了他，他一边害怕被人看到，一边又难以控制身体产生快感。他闭上眼睛，极力压抑着快从喉咙溢出的呻吟。此刻他仿佛一尊受难的圣母像，只能无助地张开腿，接受着粗暴并毫无爱意的亵渎。

“啊……停下……”贾斯廷几乎要哭出来，男人加快了手上的动作，使贾斯廷尖叫着达到高潮。快感如电流一样从阴蒂窜到他的头皮和足尖，贾斯廷哭喊着抬起腰，却被身后的人按了回去。

贾斯廷失神地大口喘气，高潮的余韵还未过去，他感到什么坚硬的东西抵住了他的穴口。

“不要……你们在开玩笑吧……”那根性器很容易就顶了进来，贾斯廷仿佛被它狠狠钉住了，里面的嫩肉被用力捅开，他仿佛被顶到了喉咙，连呼吸都有些困难。

“没想到加拿大总理这么放荡……还会夹着精液到处跑呢。”那个男人的胸膛紧紧贴着贾斯廷的后背，呼出的热气吹到了他的耳根。

“不是的……”贾斯廷的耳根红了，他立马否认了对方的说法，却想不出什么正当的理由支持自己。他用手臂撑着桌子防止自己跪下去。男人掐着他柔软的腰迅速抽插起来，每一次进入都又深又重，几乎要让他双脚离地。

贾斯廷小声抽噎着，后穴紧紧吸着入侵者，里面的软肉也从一开始的推拒慢慢热烈地迎合着侵犯。他从来没有尝试过完全没有爱意的性爱，粗暴的动作反倒让他获得了更多快感，贾斯廷隐隐有些害怕内心却又控制不住想要更多。他绝望地拧着眉毛，他的胸口大幅度地起伏着，双腿已经开始痉挛和颤抖。

“我简直不知道他们是怎么想的，会选出来一个婊子当总理。”这句话忽然把贾斯廷拉回了现实，他的身体止不住地颤抖起来，连带着小穴都用力收紧。正在侵犯他的男人深深吸了一口气，掰开臀瓣更加用力地操进深处，“你希望你现在的样子被自由党人看到吗？他们肯定喜欢这个样子的你。”

贾斯廷绝望地用力咬着自己的食指。酸涩和快感一起来临之后，他剧烈地收缩内壁，紧紧夹住了那根不断往体内抽送的阴茎。贾斯廷的大脑一片空白，他第二次高潮了。他已经感觉不到自己的双腿了。眼泪无意识地一直流淌，划过脸颊顺着脖子渗进了衬衫领口，压在他身上的男人在射精后终于放过了他。贾斯廷或多或少已经疲惫了，被泪水黏在一起的睫毛垂下来，遮住了蓝眼睛里的全部情绪。他在喘息，手指上全是他自己咬出的血痕。但他很快就被翻过来抱了起来，另一根性器蛮横地挤进了他狭窄的阴道。有人从身后抱住他，阴茎在股缝里滑动了几下，进入了已经有些红肿的后穴。

忽然悬空的感觉把他吓得紧紧抱住了在前面抱着他的男人，性器隨着男人的步子在体内进进出出，刚射进去的液体又流了出来，一滴一滴落到地上，然后被男人们的鞋踩过去。

“不要了……我不行了……”贾斯廷绝望地喊着，他的声音已经沙哑了。被顶到深处的时候他全身肌肉都无法抑制地缩紧，小腹也开始抽搐，他甚至怀疑操他肠道的那个人是不是已经插进了他的胃里。

他们两个射在贾斯廷的体内之后，另一个人走上来抱住贾斯廷，沉下腰把阴茎插进贾斯廷的阴道。他猛然意识到抱着他的人要往大厦外走，他晃着腿想要逃开，喉咙已经疼得几乎说不出话了。贾斯廷只好用力捶身下男人的背，而体内的抽插随着步子越来越快，被顶到敏感处的他瘫软进对方怀里，绕过拐角，他们到达了国会大厦的正门，外面的光瞬间刺眼得要命， 他尖叫着把头埋到男人的肩上，委屈地憋住断断续续地抽噎，因为呼吸不到足够的氧气，他还咳嗽。

国会大厦外一片平和，安德鲁·谢尔和几个保守党成员正朝这边走来。贾斯廷被放到地上，身边时不时路过几个议员，贾斯廷叫了几个名字，没有人停下来或者有任何其他反应，他撑起身体往前爬了几步， 又被粗大硬热的物体没有丝毫犹豫直接破开穴口撞了进去，被操熟了的后穴轻松地吞下了整根东西，他的身体已经完全不知道抵抗了，嫩肉热情地贴上进来的异物，在抽出时又紧紧绞住不放。

当安德鲁靠近时，贾斯廷本能地绷紧了身体。身后的男人低声咒骂了一句，全部射在了他体内。

他大腿抽搐着软软地倒在了地上，穴口被操得有些合不上，任由精液往外流，他大口喘着气， 休息了一会儿努力翻了个身刚睁开眼睛就被面前的场景吓到了。

他看见几双停在他面前的鞋。抬起头，安德鲁·谢尔和他的同伴一起站在他的面前，脸上带着一贯洋溢着轻蔑的笑容。

贾斯廷猛地坐了起来，被子因为他的动作掉了一半到床下。他一身都是冷汗，眼前一花仿佛看到了埃马纽埃尔的脸。他眨了眨眼睛，在他对面的只是一面墙。这里只有他一个人，后穴传来的疼痛让他皱起眉嘶声。

如果不是房间残留的香水味他会以为埃马纽埃尔根本没有来过。


End file.
